The present invention relates to apparatus and method for installing a cockpit module in a vehicle body during a vehicle production process.
Various apparatuses and methods for installing a cockpit module in a vehicle body have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 11-254998, 10-67354, 8-318760, and 6-199152.